lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eko
| LetzterAuftritt= | Zentriert= | Episodenanzahl=20 | Name=Eko | Alias=Oduduwa Ulu Vater Tunde | Alter=36 | Sterbedatum=2004 | Herkunft=Nigeria | Status=verstorben | Beruf=Warlord, Drogenschmuggler, später Priester | GrundAus=Arbeit als Priester | GrundTrip=um ein Jobangebot wahrzunehmen | Familie=Yemi † - Bruder | Images=Eko }} Eko oder auch Mr. Eko war einer der Überlebenden der Heck-Sektion von Oceanic Flug 815. Sein Nachname ist möglicherweise "Tunde", dies ist jedoch nicht bestätigt und könnte nur ein Deckname sein. In Nigeria war er bis zu dem Tod seines Bruders Yemi ein berüchtigter Kriegsherr und Drogenschmuggler. Um das Land zu verlassen nahm er die Identität eines Priesters an, die er nach Yemis Tod ernst nimmt. Eko lebte 72 Tage auf der Insel, bevor er von dem Monster getötet wurde. Vor der Insel Kindheit thumb|left|250px|Eko und [[Yemi als Kinder. ]] Als Kind ist Eko seinem Bruder Yemi sehr eng verbunden und stiehlt sogar Lebensmittel für ihn. Er wird jedoch von einer Nonne erwischt und gezwungen, seine Sünden zu beichten. Eko und Yemi werden getrennt, als Eko auf Geheiß eines Guerillas einen unbewaffneten Mann erschießt, damit Yemi dies nicht tun muss, der zuerst dazu aufgefordert wurde. Als Folge dieser Tat wird er von den Guerillas rekrutiert und mitgenommen. Auf die Frage nach seinem Namen antwortet er "Eko" und einer der Guerillas nennt ihn "Mr. Eko". Dieser Spitzname hat sich im Laufe der Zeit gehalten. Als Warlord left|thumb|200px|Eko als Warlord. Jahre später ist Eko zum Anführer einer kriminellen Gruppe aufgestiegen. Sein Hauptgeschäftsfeld ist der Drogenschmuggel, den Eko damit rechtfertigt, dass er den Großteil aus dem Land heraus schafft, damit die Nigerianer sie nicht konsumieren. Als er auf eine große Menge Heroin stieß, die er aus dem Land schaffen will, muss er zwei marokkanische Drogendealer töten. Eko erkennt, dass er die Drogen am besten aus dem Land schaffen kann, wenn er die Sondergesetze für UN-Hilfsgruppen oder Missionare und Priester ausnutzt. Dafür kehrt Eko in sein Heimatdorf zurück, in dem Yemi mittlerweile als Priester arbeitet. Er bittet seinen Bruder um Hilfe und will die Drogen in Marienstatuen verstecken, die Yemis Kirche verkauft. Als Yemi sich weigert, kommt Eko ein zweites Mal zurück und bedroht ihn. Er droht damit, die Kirche zu verbrennen, wenn Yemi nicht die Papiere unterschreibt, die Eko, Goldie und Olu zu Priestern machen. Yemi beugt sich der Bedrohung und gibt seine Unterschrift. Eko und seine Leute laden die Statuen, in denen das Heroin versteckt ist auf einem Flugplatz in eine Beechcraft. Yemi erscheint und bittet ihn, sein Vorhaben abzubrechen. Kurz danach kommt die nigerianische Armee dazu, die von Yemi alarmiert wurde. Während des Kreuzfeuers zwischen der Armee und Ekos Leuten wird Yemi erschossen. Goldie hilft dabei, Yemi ins Flugzeug zu ziehen, tritt aber Eko von der Tür weg und startet ohne ihn. Als die Soldaten ihn als Priester ansprechen, entschließt er sich, die Rolle zu behalten. Die Soldaten bringen ihn zurück in das Dorf und lassen ihn an der Kirche aussteigen. Er betritt sie und findet Yemis Bibel im Beichtstuhl. Darin entdeckt er ein Foto von ihm und Yemi aus ihrer Kindheit. Kurz darauf erscheint Amina mit ihrem Sohn Daniel und fragt nach Yemis Verbleib. Eko erklärt, dass Yemi kurzfristig wegen dringenden Geschäften in ein Dorf im Süden geschickt wurde und dass er ihn solange vertreten wird. Als Amina anmerkt, dass Yemi in ein paar Tagen nach England reisen wollte, um dort in einer Kirche zu arbeiten, meint Eko, dass er diese Reise auch übernehmen wird. Während Eko einen Gottesdienst vorbereitet, hört er plötzlich Schüsse von außerhalb und rennt nach draußen. Dort trifft er den Milizanführer Emeka, der ihm erklärt, dass er eine Abmachung mit Yemi hatte: Die Miliz erhält 80 Prozent der halbjährlichen Impfstofflieferung und das Dorf darf den Rest behalten. Als Eko deutlich macht, dass er keine Angst vor Emeka hat, erschießt dieser einen Dorfbewohner. Eko fragt Amina nach der Abmachung und sie erklärt ihm, dass der Impfstoff hohe Preise auf dem Schwarzmarkt erzielt. Daraufhin trifft er sich mit einem Schwarzmarkthändler und will den Impfstoff verkaufen, um selbst Gewinn zu machen. Emeka, der das Vorhaben erfährt, besucht mit seinen Leibwächtern erneut Eko und will ihm für den Diebstahl die Hände abschlagen. Eko geht jedoch zum Angriff über und tötet die drei Männer. Er streckt Emeka nieder, während dieser um Gnade fleht. Die Dorfbewohner schließen die Kirche, weil sie entweiht wurde und Amina erklärt Eko, dass er in London von vorne beginnen soll und fügt ominös hinzu, dass Eko eines Tages für seine Sünden bezahlen wird. Als Priester thumb|left|[[Amina erzählt Eko von der Medizin und dem Schwarzmarkt. ]] right|175px|thumb|Eko redet am [[Flughafen Sydney mit Charlotte. ]] Daniel fragt Eko, ob er ein böser Mann ist, worauf Eko bis zur Konfrontation mit dem Monster keine Antwort gibt. Während Eko in einer Kirche in London arbeitet, wartet jeden Sonntag ein Junge in der letzten Reihe auf ihn. Eines Tages kommt er zu ihm und gesteht ihm, dass er seinen Hund erschlagen hat, als dieser seine kleine Schwester angegriffen hat. Der Junge hat Angst, dafür in die Hölle zu kommen. Eko erklärt ihm, dass Gott es verstehen würde, dass er nur seine Schwester beschützen musste und dass Gott ihm vergeben würde. Darauf sagt der Junge, dass er nicht wegen der Vergebung besorgt ist, sondern weil er Angst hat, dass der Hund auf ihn warten wird, wenn er in die Hölle kommt. Einige Zeit später arbeitet Eko als "Vater Tunde" in einer Kirche in Australien. Er nimmt einem Mann die Beichte ab, der eigentlich da ist, um Eko einen Pass zu geben, mit dem er nach Los Angeles reisen kann. Der Pass wurde am 16. April 2004 auf den Namen Oduduwa Ulu ausgestellt. Noch während des Gesprächs kommt ein älterer Priester zu ihm und gibt ihm den Auftrag, die Wiederbelebung eines Mädchens zu untersuchen, die einen Tag zuvor ertrunken ist. Zunächst besucht Eko den Bestatter Dr. Ian McVay, der ihm das Audioprotokoll der Untersuchung der Leiche vorspielt. Später besucht er das Mädchen, das den Namen Charlotte Malkin trägt und erfährt von ihrem Vater Richard Malkin, dass dieser glaubt, dass das "Wunder" auf die Inkompetenz des Bestatters zurückzuführen ist. Richard Malkin ist der Wahrsager, der Claire in das Flugzeug bringt. Eko gegenüber gibt er jedoch zu, dass er nur ein Betrüger ist. Als Eko am Flughafen in Sydney darauf wartet, dass er an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815 gehen kann, begegnet er erneut Charlotte. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie Yemi getroffen hat, als sie "zwischen den Welten" war. In seinem Namen überbringt sie Eko die Nachricht, dass er "an sich glauben soll". Auf der Insel Staffel 2 Tag 1-44 thumb|left|200px|Eko zieht [[Nancy aus dem Wasser. ]] thumb|right|200px|Eko hilft [[Ana-Lucia aus der Grube, nachdem sie Informationen über die Gefangenen gesammelt hatte. ]] Mr. Eko überlebt den Absturz der Hecksektion und hilft dabei, Nancy und Zack aus dem Meer zu holen. Später bittet er Cindy auf die Kinder aufzupassen, während er Leichen aus dem Wasser holt. Die Anderen greifen noch in der ersten Nacht an und haben unter anderem auch ihn zum Ziel, weshalb er seine beiden Angreifer mit einem Stein erschlägt. Obwohl er sich nur selbst verteidigt hat macht ihn seine Tat traurig und er beginnt ein 40 Tage andauerndes Schweigegelübde. In dieser Zeit ritzt er Bibelverse in einen Stock, der später von Charlie "Jesusstock" genannt wird. Libby versucht Eko davon zu überzeugen, sein Schweigen zu brechen, weil er sich selbst verteidigt hat, aber Ekos Meinung ändert sich nicht. Die Überlebenden des Heckteils entdecken die Pfeil-Station und Eko nimmt die Bibel an sich, die sich darin befindet. In der Bibel findet er den Teil eines Filmstreifens. Nachdem Ana-Lucia das Funkgerät deaktiviert hat, weil sie glaubt, dass sie darüber nur mit den Anderen kommunizieren, folgt Eko zu einem Bach, an dem sie anfängt zu weinen. Auf ihre Frage, warum er 40 Tage gebraucht hat, um zu reden, stellt er ihr die Gegenfrage, warum sie 40 Tage gebraucht hat, um zu weinen. Als Jin am Strand angespült wurde, wird er von den Überlebenden des Heckteils gefesselt, weil Eko eine Gefahr in ihm sieht. Während Eko und Ana-Lucia streiten, kann Jin sich jedoch befreien und rennt zum Strand. Tag 44-67 Die Überlebenden des Heckteils halten Michael, Sawyer und Jin fälschlicherweise für Andere und Eko greift sie mit seinem Stock an. Danach werden die drei in die Grube geworfen. Ana-Lucia bittet Eko darum, sie bewusstlos zu schlagen und ebenfalls in die Grube zu befördern. Nach einer Weile holt er sie wieder heraus und hört sich an, welche Informationen sie von den drei Gefangenen erhalten hat. Am nächsten Tag lässt Eko ein Seil in die Grube hinab und gibt Jin den Befehl, herauszukommen. Auf der Wanderung zur Pfeil-Station entschuldigt er sich bei Sawyer für die Behandlung und die Missverständnisse. Die Überlebenden des Heckteils beschließen ihr Camp zu verlagern und sich verdeckt zu den Überlebenden des Mittelteils zu begeben. Eko und Ana-Lucia sind sich des öfteren uneinig über die drei Gefangenen und schließlich werden Jin und Michael befreit. Nachdem Michael alleine loszieht, um Walt zu finden, begibt Eko sich mit Jin auf die Suche nach Michael. Während der Suche merkt Eko, dass jemand sich nähert und die beiden verstecken sich. Sie liegen im Unterholz, als eine Prozession vorbeizieht, während der eine unmenschliche Stille herrscht. Schließlich finden Eko und Jin Michael und können ihn überzeugen, zurückzukehren. Während der Wanderung über die Insel geht es Sawyer durch seine Schusswunde immer schlechter. Eko sagt Ana-Lucia, dass sie landeinwärts gehen müssen, um Sawyers Leben zu retten. Nach Shannons Tod richtet Sayid schnell eine Waffe auf Ana-Lucia. Eko kann ihn jedoch überwältigen und nach einem kurzen Kampf im Schlamm wird er gefesselt. Dann trägt er Sawyer alleine weiter und trifft auf Kate und Jack, die gerade Golf spielen. Sie nehmen ihn mit in die Schwan-Station. Während er sich das Logo der DHARMA Initiative ansieht, wird er von Locke begrüßt und Eko erzählt ihm von dem Vorfall mit Shannon. Später hindert er Jack und Michael daran, bewaffnet zu Ana-Lucia zu gehen. Er begleitet Jack zu Ana-Lucia und Sayid. thumb|right|200px|Eko markiert den Baum, den er für seine Kirche fällen will. Am Strand beruhigt Eko Ana-Lucia und erklärt ihr, dass fast alle Überlebenden wissen, dass Shannons Tod nur ein Unfall war. Später sieht er sich mit Locke den Orientierungsfilm der Schwan-Station an und zeigt Locke den Filmstreifen, den er in der Pfeil-Station gefunden hat. Es handelt sich um einen Teil, der aus dem Orientierungsfilm der Schwan-Station herausgeschnitten wurde. Von Claire erfährt er, dass Charlie eine Marienstatue hat. Er konfrontiert Charlie und will, dass er ihn zu dem Flugzeug bringt, aus dem die Statue stammt. Während der Wanderung klettert Charlie auf einen Baum, um sich die Umgebung besser anzusehen. Währenddessen taucht das Monster auf und nähert sich Eko. Eko bleibt bewegungslos stehen und das Monster beobachtet ihn, während er Psalm 23 zitiert. Nach einem Moment verschwindet es wieder. left|thumb|200px|Eko und [[Charlie beobachten die brennende Beechcraft. ]] Kurz danach erreichen die beiden das Flugzeug und Eko findet die Leichen von Yemi, Goldie und Olu. Er nimmt das Kreuz an sich, das Yemi als Anhänger trägt. Dabei handelt es sich um dasselbe Kreuz, das die Guerillas von Eko genommen haben, als er rekrutiert wurde. Zusammen setzen sie das Flugzeugwrack in Brand und verbrennen Yemis Leiche darin und Eko spricht Gebete. Er erklärt Charlie, dass er ein Priester ist. Kurz danach kommt Claire zu ihm und lässt sich und Aaron von ihm taufen. Seit er am Strand lebt markiert Eko Bäume und fällt einige davon. Der Grund dafür war unbekannt, bis Charlie ihn danach gefragt hat. Zunächst hat er nur gesagt, dass er diese Bäume mag, aber später wurde erklärt, dass er damit eine Kirche bauen will, um an Yemis geschlossene Kirche in Nigeria zu erinnern. Er bittet Charlie um Hilfe bei dem Bau. Nachdem Sun angegriffen wurde, sehen Eko und Ana-Lucia dabei zu, wie Sawyer sie zum Strand trägt. Sie sind auch anwesend, als Sawyer allen von den Waffen erzählt. Während die Anwesenheit von "Henry Gale" in der Schwan-Station vor allen anderen Überlebenden geheim gehalten wird, hat Eko davon erfahren. Er bittet darum, mit ihm sprechen zu dürfen und entschuldigt sich bei ihm dafür, dass er zwei Andere getötet hat. Er schneidet sich zwei Strähnen von seinem Bart ab und bietet sie "Henry" an. Sie symbolisieren die beiden Opfer und Ekos Reue. Charlie und Eko bauen gerade an der Kirche, als Hurley auf der Suche nach Dave vorbeikommt und sie fragt ob sie "einen glatzköpfigen Mann in einem Bademantel" gesehen haben. Als Bernard ein großes SOS-Zeichen bauen will, bittet er auch Eko und Charlie um Hilfe. Sie erklären, dass sie mit dem Bau der Kirche beschäftigt sind, was Bernard jedoch nicht gefällt. Er kann nicht glauben, dass sie etwas bauen anstatt etwas dafür zu unternehmen, gerettet zu werden. Eko erklärt ihm, dass "jeder Mensch auf seine Art gerettet wird". thumb|200px|right|Mr. Eko betet an [[Ana Lucias Leiche. ]] In einem Traum erscheinen ihm Ana-Lucia und Yemi, die ihm sagen, dass er Locke helfen und mit ihm zum "Fragezeichen" gehen soll. Ausserdem soll er seine Axt mitnehmen. Unter dem Vorwand, den entflohenen "Henry" zu suchen, zieht er mit Locke los. Unterwegs sagt er ihm, dass er das Fragezeichen suchen will, aber als Locke sich weigert, ihn dorthin zu führen, schlägt er ihn KO. Nachdem Locke wieder zu sich gekommen ist, zeigt er Eko seine Skizze von der Karte auf der Brandschutztür und Eko erklärt, dass sie dieses Fragezeichen finden müssen. Als sie die Beechcraft erreichen, beschließen sie, eine Rast einzulegen. Während der Rast hat Locke einen Traum von Yemi. In diesem Traum klettert Eko einen nahegelegene Klippe empor. Locke erzählt Eko davon und dieser begibt sich sofort daran, an der Klippe hochzuklettern. Oben angekommen findet er jedoch nichts von Bedeutung. Erst als er sich umdreht sieht er ein Fragezeichen auf dem Boden unterhalb der Klippe. Als er wieder bei Locke ist, probiert er die Erde und stellt fest, dass sie mit Salz versetzt wurde, um das Muster zu erhalten. Sie graben unter der Beechcraft, die den Punkt des Fragezeichens darstellt und entdecken den Eingang zu einer weiteren DHARMA Station. Gemeinsam betreten sie die Station, die den Namen Die Perle trägt. Darin finden sie eine Wand von TV-Monitoren, mit denen die Bewohner der anderen Stationen überwacht werden. Auf dem einzigen Monitor, der ein Signal überträgt sehen sie Jack in der Schwan-Station. Sie sehen sich einen weiteren Orientierungsfilm an, in dem erklärt wird, dass die Aufgaben der Bewohner der anderen Stationen nur ein psychologisches Experiment sind. Diese Information und "Henrys" falsche Aussage, dass er während der Verriegelung den Knopf nicht gedrückt hat und nichts passiert ist erschüttern Lockes Glauben an die Insel, während Eko der Meinung ist, dass das Drücken der Taste wichtiger ist als zuvor. Er kündigt an, dass er die Aufgabe übernimmt, falls Locke sich weigern sollte. Eko findet Notizbücher und Papiere, auf denen viele Zahlen stehen. Er beschließt, die Sachen mitzunehmen, weil er glaubt, dass sie noch extrem wichtig sein werden. thumb|left|250px|Eko gibt [[die Zahlen ein. ]] Nach Libbys Tod kehrt er in die Schwan-Station zurück und wird von den anderen Überlebenden gefragt, ob sie "Henry" gefangen haben. Eko entschließt sich dazu, in die Station zu ziehen um dort die Taste zu drücken. Er bittet Charlie darum, ihm seine Sachen zu bringen, was dieser aber nicht macht, weil er wütend darüber ist, dass Eko den Bau der Kirche abbrechen will. Als Jack ihn fragt, ob er zu der Beerdigung von Ana-Lucia und Libby kommen will, erklärt er, dass er auf seine Weise trauern wird. thumb|right|250px|Eko bittet [[Charlie ihm zu helfen den Schwan zu betreten. ]] Locke versucht Eko davon abzuhalten, die Taste zu drücken, woraufhin dieser die Worte benutzt, die Locke auch oft verwendet hat: "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann." Daraufhin versucht Locke, den Computer mit Ekos Stock zu zerstören, aber Eko kann ihn aufhalten. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, bei dem Eko es schafft, Locke aus dem Computerraum auszusperren. Locke und Desmond, der ebenfalls der Meinung ist, dass die Taste nicht wichtig ist, erzeugen einen Stromausfall, der Eko aus dem Raum herauslockt. In seinem Rücken eilen sie herein und lösen eine Verriegelung aus. Eko sieht das Quarantäne-Zeichen auf der Luke und fragt Charlie, wie sie geöffnet wurde. Mit Dynamit ausgestattet betreten die beiden gemeinsam die Station. Während Eko das Dynamit vorbereitet versucht Charlie ihn davon zu überzeugen, die Sprengung nicht durchzuführen. Eko nimmt Charlies Gürtel und wirft ihn an die Betonwand, an der er hängenbleibt. Dann zündet er das Dynamit ohne Charlie zu warnen. Während des Systemausfalls öffnet Desmond die Tür und Charlie und Eko betreten den Computerraum, in dem metallische Objekte herumfliegen, die von der Wand angezogen werden. Locke erklärt Eko, dass er doch falsch lag, als Desmond das Sicherungssystem aktiviert und die Entladung verursacht. Staffel 3 (Tag 69-73) right|thumb|250px|Charlie und Locke tragen den verwundeten Eko zurück zum Camp. Nach der Implosion der Station ist Eko schwer verwundet in einer Eisbärenhöhle gelandet. Sein Stock ist in einem Baum hängengeblieben und ist fast auf Lockes Kopf gefallen. Locke und Charlie begeben sich daran, ihn zu suchen und zu retten, weil es Lockes gegensätzliche Meinung war, die zu dem Desaster in der Schwan-Station geführt hat. Locke betritt die Höhle des Eisbären und attackiert ihn mit einem improvisierten Flammenwerfer, um Eko zu retten. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Lager legt die Gruppe eine Rast ein und Charlie holt etwas Wasser. Währenddessen entschuldigt Locke sich bei dem bewusstlosen Eko und sagt, dass es seine Schuld war und dass ihre Freunde gefangen wurden. Eko wacht auf und sagt, dass Locke sie immer noch beschützen kann und finden wird, weil er ein Jäger ist. Als Charlie wieder zurückgekehrt ist Eko jedoch immer noch bewusstlos. Bei ihrer Rückkehr ins Lager hat Locke Claire, Nikki und Paulo damit beauftragt, sich um Eko zu kümmern. left|thumb|200px|Yemi erscheint Eko, kurz bevor dieser vom [[Monster angegriffen wird. ]] Nach seiner Rettung bleibt Eko zwei weitere Tage einem fiebrigen Koma, bis ihm Yemi erscheint, der ihm sagt, dass es Zeit ist, seine Sünden zu beichten. Er sagt, dass Eko weiß, wo er ihn finden kann und entzündet dann das Zelt. Charlie und Hurley schaffen es, ihn herauszuholen, aber als sie einen Moment wegsehen, verschwindet er auch schon. Er ist auf dem Weg zu dem Flugzeug der Schmuggler und Locke folgt ihm zusammen mit Nikki, Paulo, Desmond und Sayid. An einem Fluss, an dem Eko kurz zuvor das Monster in einer Spiegelung gesehen hat, holen sie ihn ein. Eko folgt einen Visionen von seinem Bruder und einigen Schmugglern, die er getötet hat. Dabei zieht auch das Monster im Hintergrund seine Bahnen durch den Dschungel. Schließlich erreicht er das Flugzeug, in dem er seinen Bruder beerdigt hat. Eko findet jedoch heraus, dass die Leiche seines Bruders nicht mehr im Flugzeug ist. Während Lockes Gruppe in der Perlen-Station ist, wartet Eko vor dem Eingang und sieht erneut Yemi und folgt ihm in ein offenes Feld. Dort gesteht er seinem Bruder, dass er nicht gesündigt hat. Er erklärt, dass er nicht gefragt wurde, ob er dieses Leben leben will sondern dass er es einfach bekommen hat und er das beste daraus gemacht hat das ihm möglich war. Außerdem erwähnt er das Opfer, dass er für Yemi gebracht hat, als sie jünger waren. Die Erscheinung von Yemi erklärt jedoch, dass er nicht Ekos Bruder ist und verschwindet in den Dschungel, dicht gefolgt von Eko. Auf einer Lichtung trifft Eko dann auf das Monster, das sich ihm bedrohlich nähert, während er wie schon bei der ersten Begegnung Psalm 23 zitiert. Dieses Mal greift es ihn jedoch an und schleudert ihn gegen Bäume und zum Schluss aus großer Höhe auf den Boden. Locke erreicht den verletzten Eko als erstes und Eko flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr. Sayid fragt ihn, was Ekos letzte Worte waren und Locke sagt "Ihr seid die nächsten." Nach seinem Tod 250px|thumb|right|Ekos letzte Nachricht. Nach Ekos Tod erklärt Locke Sayid, dass es besser ist, ihn nicht auf dem Friedhof zu begraben, weil die anderen Überlebenden in letzter Zeit zu viele Begräbnisse erleben mussten. Stattdessen holen sie Schaufeln vom Strand und wollen ihn dort begraben, wo er gestorben ist. Auf dem Rückweg sammeln sie noch seinen Stock ein. Locke hält vor Nikki, Paulo, Desmond und Sayid eine Grabrede und beginnt dann damit, das Kreuz im Boden zu befestigen. Dabei fällt ein Lichtstrahl auf Ekos Stock und Locke sieht die Einträge "Lift Up Your Eyes And Look North" und "John 3:05". Die Gruppe beschließt, Ekos Tod für sich zu behalten und nur Charlie, Hurley und später Kate erfahren davon. Locke interpretiert den Eintrag auf dem Stock als Nachricht für ihn und folgt einem Kompasspeilung von 305° Nord. Dabei entdeckt er zusammen mit Kate, Sayid und Rousseau die Flammen-Station. left|250px|thumb|Eko spielt Schach mit [[Hurley und verliert. ]] In einem Flashforward sagt Hurley zu Sayid, dass er "tote Menschen sieht". Dann macht er einen Zug auf seinem Schachbrett, an dem er alleine sitzt und sagt "Schach matt, Mr. Eko". Dies impliziert, dass er Eko in einer Art sieht, wie ihm Charlie in dem Institut begegnet ist oder dass er halluziniert. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Ekos ist der 16. Charakter, der eine Rückblende hat. * Eko ist in 19 Episoden aufgetreten. Bei seinem 18. Auftritt ist er gestorben. * Eko ist niemals Boone, Walt, Juliet, Daniel, Charlotte und Miles begegnet. Er hat jedoch alle anderen Überlebenden der Mittelsektion und Benjamin Linus unter dem Namen "Henry Gale" kennengelernt. Desmond ist er nur kurz vor seinem Tod begegnet. * Seine "Nachricht" an Locke (John 3:05) ist folgende: "Jesus antwortete: Wahrlich, wahrlich ich sage dir: Es sei denn daß jemand geboren werde aus Wasser und Geist, so kann er nicht in das Reich Gottes kommen." ** Eko ist in Episode 3x05 gestorben. * Eko ist der erste Charakter, der einen Anderen tötet. In der ersten Nacht werden die Überlebenden der Hecksektion angegriffen und Eko tötet zwei Andere in Notwehr. * In Lost: Das Computerspiel ist Eko in dem Hotel Persephone zu sehen. Das Spiel ist jedoch kein Kanon. * Eko ist der einzige Überlebende, der ständig dieselben Kleidung trug wie beim Absturz. Außerdem hatte kein anderer jemals zerfetzte Kleidung. Produktion * Eko ist der fünfte Hauptcharakter, der getötet wird. * Im Zusatzmaterial "Lost: On Location" auf den DVDs der zweiten Staffel spricht Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje über die Entwicklung seines Charakters: Übersetzung: * Ähnliche Einsichten über seinen Namen lassen sich in dem Interview (ref) mit Bryan Burk und dem Channel 4 Podcast finden. Der Name "Emeka" wurde später für einen Kriegsherrn verwendet, den Eko in einer Rückblende umbringt. * Es war Adewales Idee, Bibelverse in den Stock zu ritzen. Kulturelle Refrenzen * : Der Nachname dieses Autors ist eine Variation von dem Namen Eko. Eines der Werke des Autors ist " ", in dem Männer in einem Verlagshaus alternative Geschichtsverläufe für die Unterhaltung kreieren. Sie werden schlussendlich von der Realität ihrer eigenen Fiktion eingeholt. * " ": ** In hat Eko sich über einen Bach gebeugt und Wasser mit den Händen geschöpft um es zu trinken. Dies entspricht Gideons Armee in dem Buch der Richter (Kapitel 7, Vers 3-8). ** Als Eko und Locke einen großen Stein zur Seite rollen, der vor der Tür des Flugzeugs liegt, entdecken sie, dass Yemis Körper nicht mehr da ist. Im Matthäusevangelium (Kapitel 28, Vers 2-7) wird ein großer Stein vor dem Eingang zum Grab von Jesus zur Seite gerollt und es wird festgestellt, dass der Körper nicht mehr da ist. * "Eko Lagos": Als Eko sich in mit dem Schwarzmarkthändler trifft läuft dieses Lied im Hintergrund. Es stammt von dem nigerianischen Musiker , welcher der Sohn des legendären ist. Lagos, die größte Stadt in Nigeria trug ursprünglich den Namen Eko. * Ein altes westafrikanisches Sprichwort besagt "Speak softly and carry a big stick; you will go far". Übersetzt bedeutet dies: "Sprich leise/sanft und trage einen großen Stock; du wirst weit gehen". Name * Auf dem Flugmanifest von der deutschen Website www.108minuten.de steht, dass Ekos voller Name "Eko Tunde" ist. Dieses Manifest ist eine erweiterte und korrigierte Version des Manifests von der "Lost: The Untold" Website. Beide Versionen enthalten jedoch mehrere Details, die denen widersprechen, die in der Sendung gezeigt werden und sind kein Kanon. Der Nachname wurde wahrscheinlich von dem Dialog mit dem Monsignore übernommen, der Eko mit "Vater Tunde" anspricht. Weitere Besetzungen * Kolawolfe Obileye, Jr. spielte die Rolle des jungen Eko in und . Offene Fragen * Wer ist die Frau, mit der er nicht mehr zusammen ist, die er Jin gegenüber erwähnt? * Wie hat er die Implosion der Schwan-Station überlebt? * Haben alle Verse auf seinem Stock eine besondere Bedeutung? * Warum hat ihn das Monster bei der ersten Begegnung verschont und bei der zweiten Begegnung getötet? * Was ist der "Grund" für den er gestorben ist, den Locke hinterfragt? * Hat Benjamin Linus das Monster auf ihn angesetzt? * Was meinte Eko mit "Ihr seid die nächsten"? en:Eko es:Eko fr:Eko Tunde it:Mr. Eko nl:Mr. Eko pl:Eko Tunde pt:Mr. Eko ru:Мистер Эко zh:Eko Eko Tunde Eko, Mr. Eko Tunde Eko, Mr. Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Träumen und Visionen Kategorie:Charaktere mit Träumen und Visionen